danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Xandu Audette
Xandu or as he is describe as his full name, Xandu Revierre de la Audutte is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals. And he is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. He is the (超高校級の「先生」chō kōkō kyū no “Sensei”) He was a graduate and now works in a Elementary School and has potential knowledge. His reason for being in prison is because he was a suspect of a bombing incident in his Elementary School cause he was a sole survivor who escaped with no scratches. Name and Development His first name comes from the word "Xanadu" which means a place of great beauty, luxury, and contentment. Which feels like home for the children he all teaches. The author created him to be like the Guide of the group as his intelligence as a Teacher seems to make him trust worthy in upcoming decisions. Another part of Xandu is that he is inspired by Gaku Yashiro from Erased. But decided to adjust to some parts of his personality and appearance to make Xandu a bit more better, and the author also added some parts to Xandu in his personality that makes him a bit more better along with his appearance. Appearance Xandu is a common height with good physique features and a man that has fair skin tone and red eyes, he also has short messy red hair and he also wears wears glasses. He wears a Teacher's uniform, which consists of a white polo shirt with a red tie and above it, is his black polo suit with red striped teacher's uniform. He also has a small pocket watch in his suit that has a gold chain to it, and he also wears his black pants and black leather shoes. Skills & Abilities Ultimate Teacher As a Teacher, he has a high above average score and so he is intelligent and able to assess the situation more calmly and more calculative. He is shown to possess good amount of knowledge and to see if there are some holes in some arguments. But he only possess necessary information since he mostly teach kids. Caregiver Since he has a huge soft spot for kids, he teaches them the things they need and cares for them like a fatherly type figure. He has a popular reputation from adults since he cares for kids and also tutors them and vice-versa. Personality Xandu has a very calm young man and is also an intelligent, and a gentlemanly like young man who has a huge soft spot for kids. He often smiles to everyone that he always lends a hand to any students he could. He believes that children are the hope for the future and he loves teaching them the things they need once they grow-up. There are times he is seen in deep of thought, where he often blocks any unnecessary noise that breaks his concentration in thinking. But he is doesn't mind and still lends an ear to those who has trouble and wanted to talk. Since his in a Prison School with gifted inmates, he will do anything to put them back on the right track despite that his in the Prison School himself. History ---- ---- Relationship Kazuko Kanade Xandu seems to show a certain amount of care for their leader. Though she is only a Musician her way of words seems to affect everyone in the room. Though as the Super High School Level Teacher, he was suppose to be the one with words and shows great encouragement for the students. But being the same age as them, he seems to be at a lost. So in short he share his hold of giving concern and tries his best to calm other students as well. Kurosaki Yanagiya He and Kurosaki are old childhood friends. But as time grows, he and Kurosaki has the same job of taking care of children in an old Elementary School. But as time goes by. For some reason, Xandu seem to have grown dishearten by some children and his mind seems to be in a bad condition due to his unknown past. Resulting as why he and Kurosaki are slowly growing apart. Although they grew apart, after finding out his transfer, he seem to have grow sad due to their friendship getting more and more apart. Oz He sees Oz as a child. That is also a reason why he seems to find Oz, such a great way to relief some stress. As he sees Oz being more of a child especially his way of becoming a hero he keeps an eye out on him and often tutor him from time to time. Though Oz wanted to be treated like an adult hero. Xandu still treats him like a child. In the ending trial of Chapter 3 after he stab Oz. He seem to have come back to his senses and apologizes. He himself doesn't know about himself anymore as more innocents die due to his hands. He later wanted to be executed before he could strike again. Leading to his fate. Trivia * His previous school is base on a real school in Japan called "Faith Kingdom Academy Internation English-Speaking Christian School" Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Education-based Talents Category:Talent: Teacher